tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mai Traviss
Mai Traviss (born 1985) is a supporting character in Tucker's Wand. Originally an agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Mai works as a bodyguard for Tucker Holmes in Los Angeles. Biography Mai was born in Rutherford, New Jersey, one of several children of a soldier and a Vietnamese shopkeeper who'd moved back to the United States to be with her husband. Taught by her father to be tough, Mai was considered a bit of a bully in school though she tended to only act aggressively when threatened, or when someone bullied her younger sister Thuy Traviss. During high school Mai's favorite activity was archery, being on her school team and a top-ranked athlete in the field. Graduating with high marks Mai was able apply directly with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. While it took several years for Mai to formally get accepted into the FBI she earned a Bachelor's Degree in Chemistry from the University of Virginia. Parker Reich taught Mai hand to hand combat and the two became friends, Mai also furthering her melee training even after Parker left the Bureau. An encounter with Petra Wolf did see Mai reveal, under hypnosis, that she had romantic feelings for Parker as well. Starla Whitmore was Mai's partner and also knew Parker, though the two ended up clashing a bit when it came to ideologies. Mai's stint with the FBI would be a short one. Assigned to the office in Los Angeles, Mai and Starla were assigned to investigate a series of thefts that appeared to be connected to the US Women's Open golf tour. Mai became convinced Pamela Appleby was behind the crimes, but after Starla found some evidence Mai confronted Pamela, the result of the encounter being Mai charged with using excessive force and Pamela's lawyers getting the charges against her dropped due to the circumstances. A committee promptly decided that, for her actions, Mai should be terminated and she promptly was, Starla resigning as well. Assistant Director Agatha Lowell signed off on the termination. Without a job, Mai turned to working as a bouncer for Sting to make ends meet, as while Starla had opened her own security firm she'd been told there was no room for multiple employees initially. In her off-time Mai worked to better herself, practicing with weapons such as the KE Durandal and Chinese hook swords. After the Chrono Alliance took down Sandy Vanholt Parker recommended Mai to Scott Dawson as a possible bodyguard for Tucker Holmes. Taking the job, Mai moved next door to Tucker's House and quickly befriended him, fascinated by the ability to freeze people and interested in teaching him to better defend himself if ever needed. Julie Vaughn ended up quickly befriending Mai, even letting her in on a few of her new allies' more intimate secrets. Haley Leone however was hesitant to trust her, and while Tucker invited her to dinner a few times the friendship was slow to start. Personal Information * Current Age: 24 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 121 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men, Women * Favorite Drink: Blue Mountain Coffee * Phobia: Darkness * Special Notes: Freeze Fetish Personal Items * Walther P99, Personal Sidearm * Two KE Durandal Tonfas, Weapon of Choice * KE PSI Chaos, Weapon of Choice Residence Mai's home is located next to Tucker's House, on the right if looking directly at his home from the road. While Mai's home lacks a pool, unlike most of the other homes in the neighborhood, it does possess a large barbeque space and a hot tub cabana as well as a two car garage. A three-bedroom, three-bathroom home, most of the house is bare as Mai doesn't own much. The lobby is also a sort of between floors landing, with space enough for coats and shoes. Upstairs are two bathrooms, one ensuite with the master bedroom, and two smaller bedrooms. Additionally the kitchen, dining space and living room are all upstairs along with a small deck that has stairway access to the back of the house, as does the kitchen. The downstairs area contains a work-out space, a bathroom, access to the garage and a workshop space converted into a modern firing range, complete with sound-proofing and SARA-generated holographic targets. Relationships Family * Thuy Traviss, Younger Sister Friends * Hunter Logan * Parker Reich * Petra Wolf * Lula McPherson * Patty Cooper * Tucker Holmes * Starla Whitmore * Julie Vaughn * Rosita Marino * Shanti Nagarkar Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Befriending a Wolf * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tucker's Wand XXXIV: Friendly Reunion * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mai Time Trivia * Mai is based on actress Katrina Law. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Tucker's Wand